What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: Everyone in Vegas has problems. That's why they're here. To waste time gambling, and trying to forget what's wrong in their lives. And some even meet handsome young strangers.


**I have another story for you greedy people.**

**It's a one-shot, so don't keep asking me to continue.**

**It's also probably one of the strangest things I have ever written.**

**XXX**

At that very moment, I couldn't care about anything in the world. Not the war, the shame, the blood, the death, the debt, not anything. All I needed now was the feeling of him sheathing himself inside of me, his bare chest covering my smaller frame, warming every part of my body. It felt so good, despite the wrongness it really was. I didn't know him. Not at all, but that that moment I didn't care because he was making me one of the luckiest women in the world. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he silently thrust into me slowly and gently, unlike all the others I had been with. His lips left my neck and traveled up my jaw and to my mouth, where he plunged his skilled tongue down my throat. He tasted of alcohol and cigarettes, but that was fine by me. I'm sure I tasted the same way to him.

So…damn...good…

I guess it had all started in a casino in Las Vegas. I had come here because I had heard that Vegas was the only place you could truly be free from all your troubles. And dammit, I had problems. My bastard of a husband decided to leave me for a gang, taking my kid with him. My parents had officially disowned me, and I was in incredible debt. I hadn't been able to get a job anywhere. I was even thinking about suicide when my best friend, Ino, had offered to buy me a trip to Vegas. We had flown there together two days ago, and spent them gambling and getting drunk at every casino we could find. Unfortunately, while Ino was getting down into multiple guys' pants, I realized that I wasn't having much luck in gambling. So far I owed far more than I could ever pay in my lifetime. Still, I wasn't going to give up yet. Especially since tonight was my last night here.

And so when Ino had excused herself from the bar, a drunken man leading her away to god knows where, I sat alone with a beer in my hand. I was watching a game of poker, when I noticed him. He took a seat next to me and groaned. "Get me the strongest alcohol you have." He demanded.

I tried to ignore him, but the poker game I was watching was suddenly quite boring, so I turned to examine him. It was then I realized what I had been missing. He had short, wild red hair and a pretty goddamn handsome face. His slender form was hidden by a baggy white T-shirt and worn-out jeans, quite unusual apparel for the glamorous city of Vegas. He looked so pretty, sitting there, angrily gulping down alcoholic beverage after alcoholic beverage. I wanted desperately to talk to him, but for all I knew he would be a snobby male model, and that was far out of my league.

I don't know how long I'd been watching the handsome young man drink, but it must've been a while for when I had looked to his left, there were nearly fifteen empty glasses. However, when he stood up to leave, he didn't swagger at all. I thought that either he was damn good at walking straight while drunk, or those fifteen shots and left him still sober. But it was only when he had walked out the door that I realized that I was enchanted by him, and I didn't want him to leave. So I stood up, left a twenty dollar bill on the table to pay for my beer and ran outside, hoping to still find him.

Fortunately, he was leaning against the wall of the casino, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He looked so sad, though, and I swore I say a glistening tear drip down his impossibly perfect face. Not yet knowing what I was doing, I walked up to him and words flew out of my mouth before I could think. "What's wrong?"

He slowly turned to face me. "…Who are you?"

"Sakura."

"Oh. Hi then." He turned to look away from me and took another puff of smoke, inhaling deeply.

I didn't know how long the silence was, but I knew that during it, I could do nothing but stare at his godly body, his unhealthy thin arms, and that messed up fiery hair that just made him all the more handsome and made him seem wild.

"…How long have you been in Vegas?" I suddenly asked.

"I don't know." He answered plainly. Clearly he wasn't in the talking mood, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate with my brain.

"Oh. Well, why are you here?"

"Do I have to have a reason to be here?" He questioned, facing me with a strange look on his face. And that's when I realized…green. His eyes were such a pretty shade of green.

I shrugged. "Everyone in Vegas has problems. That's why they're here."

"Is that so?" His eyes narrowed. "Then why are _you_ here?"

I hesitated. "…My husband left me to join a gang, and my parents hate me. And…I'm completely broke. In extreme debt, even."

He nodded. "Indeed. Well, if you must know, I'm here because I caught my girlfriend sleeping with my best friend."

"Ouch…" I instantly felt bad for him.

He nodded, before continuing to speak. "And the worst part is, my best friend was a girl."

I was completely stunned. "…Y-you mean…?

He shrugged. "Maybe. And it happened on my birthday. The day after, I received a phone call saying I was being laid off from work. My parents were kidnapped and murdered, and my little sister was raped. I became anorexic and depressed, so my uncle decided to send me here."

I bit my lip. Compared to him, my life seemed like heaven. "…I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be."

"No, I really am." Then I had an idea. "Would you…like to play poker with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not a poker person."

"Come on, it's good for you." I insisted.

"…Ok."

And thus we ended up inside, card in our hands. I looked at my wimpy hand. An Ace, two sixes, a ten, and a five. I looked over to see if I could read his expression, but it was so robotic that it was impossibly to figure him out.

"I'll bet ten." He stated, throwing in a blue chip. So far there was forty dollars in the middle of the table.

"I give up." I sighed, turning over my hand.

He didn't smile, but instead nodded and set down his hand. I gasped. His hand was even more pathetic than mine! That bastard had tricked me…

He scooped up the chips and placed them on his side of the table. I groaned. Looks like I wasn't earning any money tonight.

"What do you say we just play for fun, hmm? No cash?" He asked, casually dealing the cards.

"Sure." I was so grateful.

I gasped and tried not to giggle in happiness at my new hand. Three queens, a Jack, and a King. "I bet five." I threw in a red chip.

He silently placed a red chip in the center of the table. "One." Then he tossed a white chip in. I mimicked him.

"Another five." I said, confident in my hand.

After placing a red chip on the table, he bet ten.

And I bet one.

And he bet five.

And I bet ten.

Then he did something unexpected. "I'm done." He stated, forfeiting.

"Yes!!" I squealed, collecting all the chips. Dammit, we weren't even playing for real. I set down my promising hand. "Oh, what did you have?"

He causally laid out each of his cards.

I gasped in disbelief. A royal flush. "But…but why? You could've won."

He shrugged. "I don't give a damn if I win or lose."

"…Oh." I blinked. "Shall we play again?"

I don't know how, but we ended up back at the bar after around five more games. For some reason, I had just confessed most of my life, including the time I had taken cocaine, the abortion I had a few years ago, my new 'accidental' baby, the way I was then forced to marry the father, to the dreadful day hardly a week ago when he had turned around and left, taking my baby away from me.

Unfortunately, I was glad to learn that he too had taken several different drugs and fucked several random people, which didn't make me sound like a complete whore.

And then somewhere between his tenth and eleventh shot of alcohol, I had a strange feeling in my lower region. Damn, I had the urge to fuck him!

And just when I was mentally beating myself up, he leaned in close and inhaled the scent of my hair. Which only increased the throbbing between my legs. "You smell nice." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear and making me shudder.

"Th-thank you."

In the middle of nowhere his lips were suddenly on mine. I dropped the glass I was holding, but it was much too loud to hear it shatter on the floor. I gasped and leaned back, but that only made him press into me harder.

I closed my eyes. The feeling was too great. I parted my lips for him, and he immediately took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside, letting it roam freely around my mouth. In turn, I let my own tongue lick across his teeth and massage the inner walls. I moaned into his kiss and brought my arms up to tangle my fingers in his beautiful wild hair. I felt his hand snake down my shoulder and my side, lightly massaging my stomach, before slipping up my shirt. The moment his hand squeezed my right breast, I knew I had to be in heaven. I arched my back, groaning into his mouth, my fingers falling to his shoulders and clutching his worn-out T-shirt. He gently kneaded my sensitive flesh, sparking such great pleasure that was shooting down my spine. I let my hand fall to his chest and up his shirt, running them all over his skinny torso. He was perfect. So damn perfect. I, however, wasn't.

My hands snaked down his pants, where I gently grabbed his balls through the denim. He groaned, pressing his body forward, removing his lips from mine and instead buried his face into my shoulder. He planted a gentle kiss there as I stroked him through his pants. My other hand slid down to the buttons of his jeans, where I hastily tried my hardest to undo them, which was considerably hard since the only thing on my mind was sex and the fact that his hand was squeezing my breast than unbuttoning pants.

His other hand suddenly grabbed mine. "Not here." He whispered into my neck.

And that is how we ended up in his hotel room, panting heavily and engaging in such an intimate act. "Sakura…" He hissed into my shoulder. "I'm going to cum."

"Inside." I gasped. "Please. If I must, I want to have your child." I didn't know what I was saying, for the only thing I was thinking about was how damn good it felt to have his cock buried deep inside of me.

"As you wish." He groaned, continuing at a slow pace, perfect for making love and not fucking. It was so nice to do this with him; I completely forgot how wrong it was.

And the moment I felt him scream my name and shoot his seed into my body, I was completely lost in oblivion.

He fell beside me, arm draped around my naked torso as his slowly drifted into sleep. And at that moment, I was too tired to do anything but follow him into sleep.

The next day I awoke to find him already out of bed, buttoning up a collared shirt. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you awake yet?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded, sleepily. I got out of bed and casually dressed. "And um…about last night…"

"Don't worry about it. What happened in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"That's not it." I replied, now fully dressed. "My plane leaves in an hour, and I have to meet me friend at the airport…" So this was it. A one night stand. "But I want to see you again."

He paused the buttoning of his shirt and turned to face me. "What?"

"Give me your phone number."

He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the numbers, before handing it to me. I took it and held it close to my heart, as if that would make him love me as much as I now loved him. "…well…I guess this is good-bye." I whispered, walking towards the door.

"Yeah." Deep inside, I could tell he was sad. I had broken his heart again…

I opened the door. Suddenly, his hands had twirled me around and he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I completely melted in his arms. And then he backed away. "…Good-bye."

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "…Bye." I whispered, my voice cracking. And just before I shut the door, I caught a glimpse of another tear flowing down his face. And then I shut the door and began to walk down the hallway.

Knowing the fact that I would probably never call him. I wouldn't have the guts.

And it wasn't until I was on the plane with Ino who was sucking a random man's cock that I realized something. I didn't even know his name.

**XXX**

**Wow. That was probably the worst thing I've ever written. Seriously.**

**Plus, again, it's a one-shot so it's probably not going to do you any good to story-alert it. =] just saying.**

**You'll still review though, yes?**


End file.
